Kuroshitsuji Drabbles
by rahsax
Summary: Just some Drabbles I wrote after I fell in love with the series. Main pairing Sebastian/Ciel side pairings of Claude/Alois and maybe even a bit of Alois/Ciel, I can't be sure.
1. Finding Out

**I didn't think I'd end up doing this… but that last episode just made me ADORE this anime sooo much… I'm currently reading the manga but until I finish that this is from the anime's point of view! **

**Of course the main pairing is Sebastian/Ciel, I mean who could watch it and NOT love that pairing! I may add a bit of Claude/Alios and even Alios/Ciel if the mood takes me that way… but of course there will be a warning at the top of the chapter if it isn't the main pairing… ^^ **

**Please be nice to me; this is the first I've done of a Kuroshitsuji fanfic and I do hope I got all the characters in character!~ **

**Warnings: Suggested smut (but nothing too obvious… or detailed! ^^), possible swearing and possible mpreg (I have not a clue about most of the drabbles I'm going to put in here… I'm just going by what I want to type!~)… oh and pairings with a underage person (almost forgot how old Ciel is ^^ (but then again in the time he's set in he's actually not that young… he would be getting married in a year or two… so he's not 'that' underage (read: he's not like 5!))); oh and possible spoilers as well… but I will probably put a warning up at the start of the drabble if there is some… ^^**

**Ok to start it off I wanted to write drabbles about different people finding out about the relationship and how they reacted. **

**Oh and sorry about crappy chapter / drabble titles… I'm not that creative with things like that ^^ **

**Oh and of course I do not own Kuroshitsuji… if I did well… Ciel would have become a demon at the end but… it would have ended with him and Sebastian kissing! **

**FINDING OUT **

THE SERVENTS

Maylene was the first to notice, the way her master and Sebastian shared glances sometimes during times when they thought no one was looking, the way when she would take her glasses off to clean them her strong vision would see things like the two of them holding hands? Kissing? Of course it was just a trick her eyes were playing on her.

Finnian was the next to notice, the way that sometimes when sometimes when he was gardening he would find the two in a hidden corner of the garden; pulling away from each other quickly, Ciel blushing lightly. He of course just thought they were good friends and probably were talking about one of the missions Ciel had to do.

Bard was the last of the three servants to notice, the way that Sebastian wanted everything to be so perfect for Ciel, and always keep the boy safe. Also the way he glared at Elizabeth whenever she went to hug the boy.

Of course like always Tanaka seemed to always knew, for as the four servants of the Phantomhive residence walked into the study one day to tell the Master that something had happened the three newest of the were very surprised to see the two of them hungrily making out; Ciel sitting on his work-bench, hands running through the butlers black hair, Sebastian's arms around his waist pulling him closer; the only one that could find their voice was Bard and that was to mutter out a, "Why?"

Tanaka; in his real form just smiled before replied, "Why? Because they are in love of course."

"Love!" the other three servants said in disbelief staring at Tanaka like he was insane.

Of course it was then that Sebastian pulled away so that his master could breath, allowing the other to notice the four servants in the room; three staring at him wide-eyed. Ciel instantly blushed darkly, choosing to glare at the floor instead of looking at his servants. Sebastian on the other hand was very happy to glare at the other servants demanding that they go back to their jobs.

Of course it took the servants 3 days before they decided to actually face their master on the incident, telling him that they didn't mind that he and Sebastian were seeing each other, and they still would protect him with their lives. Ciel snapped back that they shouldn't talk such nonsense and that they should go back to their jobs making the three of them run from the room.

Sebastian walked into the room straight after the three servants left, a smirk on his face, "What was that about, young master?"

Ciel glared at his butler before answering, "Nothing, it was nothing, now shouldn't you have something to do?"

"No, I have a bit of spare time in my schedule so I decided to see if my young master was ok," Sebastian said but the smirk on his face made it seem like what he was doing was anything but the innocent checking on his master.

Ciel just glared at the other in response, not stopping until Sebastian had walked over and kissed him lightly.

"Don't glare it is unbecoming for a young master."

THE FIANCE

Surprisingly even after everyone seemed to know, Elizabeth had managed to be kept in the dark about her Fiancé's relationship with the butler. She seemed not to notice the way Sebastian glared at her when she dancing with Ciel, or the fact that whenever she was talked about it was like she was a complete idiot and not even in the room.

Of course she continued going around how her and Ciel would be happily married soon, and slinging herself over the boy, hugging his so tightly he couldn't breath. She continued doing these things without noticing just how much the boy pulled away, without realizing just how much danger she was putting herself in by flirting with, as much as Ciel hated to admit it, what a the demon currently known as Sebastian deemed 'his.'

No, she didn't notice all of this, and probably wouldn't of ever figured out just how close the master and butler were if she hadn't walked into what she walked into.

Ciel was laying down on his desk; everything that was on the desk strewn across the floor nearby. The young master's shirt unbuttoned; his butler lying between his legs; hands running down the youths chest while their lips met in a heavy kiss.

The young girl blushed deeply before the facts sunk in that Ciel was willingly letting Sebastian do this to his body, and then anger started to sink it's way through her.

Maylene stepped back, there was nothing she could do now, she couldn't erase what Elizabeth had just seen, even though she begged the girl not to open the door to the study the young noble decided not to listen because she had just wanted to see Ciel again so bad. Maylene sighed, well; this was defiantly going to ruin the relationship.

It was then that Ciel noticed the two girls staring at him. He quickly pushed Sebastian off him and went to fix his shirt. "Elizabeth!" he called but the girl had already made up her mind, and was storming out of the house.

Sebastian rested his hand on the young Earls shoulder keeping the boy in place, "Let her go," he said, and Ciel sighed.

"But what if she tells someone?"

"She won't."

**So this is the end of the first set of drabbles… of course only set's will be related to each other (Unless I say so of course) the rest will just have… nothing to do with each other… or they might be able to be read as a story… it's up to you! **

**I was going to do one with Prince Soma finding out… but I couldn't think of anything so I cut it out instead so I could post this… ^^**

**Well please review! I'll try to post the next one ASAP! **

**~Rahsax. **


	2. Captured

**Yeah, I know Ciel doesn't cry much… but I decided to put that in because it fit the scene so well... SORRY! **

**Yes I was re-watching episode 4 when this idea came for this… also for the next chapter as well… which is of course the cross-dressing ^^ **

**Warnings: take a guess, he's been captured by a bunch of perverted men AGAIN what do you think the warnings are going to be?**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji if I did this would probably be a scene somewhere in it… well… maybe a bit more… detailed then what was in the actual anime… **

**CAPTURED**

Ciel screwed his eyes shut; no he wouldn't let that happen again. He wouldn't let people like them do this to him again, no he had to escape.

"Sebastian!" he yelled, lightly fighting against the binds that kept him from trying to escape himself. "Sebastian, Hurry up and save me!" Ok, now he was getting scared, the men were getting closer, the hungry look in their eyes not leaving, and Sebastian was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you Sebastian?…" he whimpered as one of the men brushed the tear from his face, holding it in fake kindness with the other.

"AWWW, look, he's crying," one of the men said smirking, "don't cry yet, we haven't given you anything to cry about."

"And who's this Sebastian man he keeps calling out for, is it like his boyfriend," another man said and Ciel's shut his eyes, pulling his face away from the mans grip, "maybe the earl isn't as virginal as we thought," and with that Ciel's eyes went wide, staring at the four men who were walking closer to him.

"Look at his other eye, such a pretty purple."

"Yes, his eyes are beautiful, even better with the tears in them."

Ciel closed his eyes again, letting out a shaky breath, "Sebastian where are you?" he whimpered before opening his eyes when one of the men when to kiss him; the pentagram in his right eye glowing, "Sebastian I order you to save me!" he screamed backing away.

Ciel swore he heard someone say, 'yes, my Lord,' somewhere nearby.

He was sure of it when the candles in the room blew out and the men's screams started to fill his ears. He shut his eyes and just listened to the men's screams until he felt the lights being turned on again.

"You seem to like getting captured a lot young master," the Demon butler said to his young master.

Opening his eyes he glared up at his smiling butler, "Where were you?" he snapped.

"I am sorry for being late young master, I had sometime I had to do," Sebastian said as he easily undid the ties holding the boy in place. Annoyed was an understatement about how he felt, he felt disgusted that someone other then him had dared touch his master, no, his lover in such a way, especially against the small boys consent, but he didn't let that show, instead he acted like the normal butler everyone thought he was.

"Why? Why did you leave me? Why did you let them?" he said, a single tear running down his cheek.

"I am sorry young master," Sebastian said, holding the young boy tightening in his arms, "I should not have allowed them to touch you."

"Damn right you shouldn't have!" Ciel yelled as he pushing himself away from the butler's chest to glare up at the demon.

"Of course young master," Sebastian said before leaning down and kissing the boy, "When we get home do you want me to remove their mark on you, remarking you as my own?" he asked innocently.

Ciel just glared at the demon, "Take me home Sebastian, we will deal with it later," he stated brushing the tears from his eyes.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said with a small smile as he lifted Ciel up bridle style, "Young master has a exhausting day, he should rest when we get home."

"I did not tell you to talk," Ciel snapped but didn't complain or squirm out of the other's grip as he was easily carried home by his butler.

**Of course please review, telling me how I went or even giving me Idea's to keep the muse going for as long as possible! ^^**


	3. Dressed Up

**Yes, of course Ciel has to cross-dress at least once in this fic; but knowing me he will be doing it a few times! ^^ **

**Warnings: Cross-dressing, yaoi, **

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji no matter how much I wish I had come up with that awesome story; I did not! **

**DRESSED UP**

Ciel shifted in the dress, why did they have to be so uncomfortable? Why do women wear them? He would never understand! Why would someone willingly wear something that… made it so hard to move? And that was before he even started thinking about the corset, how could the women breathe with this… squeezing their organs so!

Of course he had no choice, he had to dress like this to work on a case the Queen had sent him on, seeing as it was only young girls who got targeted.

Walking through the streets of London he grumbled under his breath, of course Sebastian had been grinning the whole time he dressed the young boy in the clothing, and he had promised he would help his master out of it that night in the most seductive voice that Ciel nearly told him to just take him then.

So after he had found the bad guys, gotten captured (again), got saved by Sebastian (again), and was carried home by the demonic butler (again), he sat on the bed, waiting for his butler to return from 'getting something' so he could get the blasted dress off.

Once Sebastian did return, he had one hand behind his back as he walked over to his master smirking, who just looked up at him.

"So are you going to help me out of this dress of not?" Ciel snapped, but his tone was more seductive then annoyed.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said, before pushing the Earl on the bed, kissing the boy deeply. The object in his butler's hands forgotten by Ciel… until later that night…

**Even though I have the next chapter written it probably won't be out for a bit… because I'm going to camp for 4 days… tomorrow… so… I'll post it when I get back (Possibly after the weekend…)… and I'll hopefully write more once I get back… Sorry people, but I have to go! **

**As always; please review; tell me what you think and maybe help get the muse going! I'll reply to them when I get back from camp! **

**Until next time! **

**~Rahsax. **


	4. Pregnant

**Oh yeah, quick warning… Madam Red might be in a lot of my drabbles even though she died early in the series… in the like… 3 episodes she was in I grew to love her as a character… so even though she isn't in much of the series I still will write with her in it a lot. **

**YAY I'm back from the hell called camp… so I should be able to post a new drabble every 2-3 days… for a bit until the muse dies… which is good! **

**Warnings: hinted M-preg… and I think that's all… oh, of course the Incestiness but yet not Incestiness of Lau and Ranmao… but if you know the series you'll be use to it! **

**PREGNANT**

Ciel took another sip of the tea washing the taste of vomit out of his mouth; Sebastian was starting to get the talent at making tea's that removed the taste of vomit easily, which as much Ciel hated to admit it meant that he was starting to be sick a bit too often for it just being that he ate something bad.

That along with the stomach pains and weigh gain was starting to worry the young Earl, but he wasn't going to let it stop him from his job for the Queen.

He sat as he took another sit of the tea, Madam Red and Lau sitting opposite of him. Grell (in his butler form of course) standing behind his mistress watching Sebastian serve the food and tea to the people on the table with fascination. Ranmao was sitting on her 'brother's' lap silently watching what was happening.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant," Madam Red said, making Ciel nearly choke on his tea, "You have all the symptoms."

"But I'm a boy!" Ciel retorted, "Therefore it's impossible."

"I don't know, I've heard of weirder things happening," Lau said, patting Ranmao's leg lightly and Ciel glared at him. His glare did turn to his butler when he felt the demon's eyes stare at him almost like they were looking at his soul, but when Ciel looked back at them he realized his butler was just in deep thought.

Ciel shut his eyes before turning back and paying attention back to his guests, hoping he was just sick, and that it wasn't anything more then that.

**Yes I am cruel, and I'll probably have one or two continuations of this one… IDK! **


	5. Powers

**This one came from when in the Manga Sebastian stopped a group of guard dogs by just looking at them… so I thought how cool his powers were… and then… how impatient I would be if I became a demon to get them… and then this was what I wrote because of it. **

**Warnings: Spoilers for the end of Kuroshitsuji 2. **

**Powers**

Ciel was rather good at hiding excitement in himself; never showing what was really going through his mind no matter what the situation was.

But that didn't mean he wasn't partially excited. He couldn't wait until he worked out how to use the powers given to him by Hannah when she turned him into a demon.

Of course the only person who could ever see though his emotionless actions would be the person he was currently going to spend the rest of eternity with.

"Excited are we young master?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arms around the newly reborn demon.

"Of course not," Ciel snapped, turning around to glare at his demonic butler.

"Of course, young master," Sebastian said with a light laugh letting go of his mater and lover.

"I mean, why would I be excited, they are just powers that's all, it's just how you've managed to protect me all these time, it's not that important," Ciel said, walking in the opposite direction to where his butler was standing.

"Of course, young master."

"I mean, it will only affect how I'll live for the rest of eternity!"

Sebastian just smiled walking over and embracing his young master again, "Of course, young master."

**As always PLEASE REVIEW! It really helps keep the muse alive. ^^**


	6. Death

**Yes, I know Alois would probably be all bitter and twisted because of the fact everyone like Ciel more… but I figure this is the afterlife… he's been rejoined with everyone he loved and no-one can love Ciel more then him because there is no reason too… he's going to be all happy! **

**Well… re-watching the end of Kuroshitsuji 2 made me think that they killed themselves at the end… just with what Ciel said and all… so… I wrote this because of it! I DON'T WANT IT TO BE TRUE… but unfortunately I think it is… **

**Yes, I know I mess with what the series seems to set out as the 'afterlife' but I have creative right to… even if it doesn't really fit perfectly… I try to explain why ^^**

**Warnings: Spoilers for up to the end of Kuroshitsuji 2. **

**Death **

Ciel sighed when he woke up, where was he? The last thing he remembered was… oh that's right… he and Sebastian had just killed themselves by jumping off that cliff. So that meant he was…

"CIEL!" Oh God no.

Alois had just ran over and hugged the other boy, smiling brightly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ciel snapped, jumping out of the other's arms.

"Isn't it obvious? It's the afterlife… we're both dead… so it only figure's we'd meet up again!" Alois said with a smile.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, young master," the demonic butler said, stepping out of the shadows behind his former lord.

"Get him off me."

"Seeing as the contract is no longer in affect as we are both dead, I'd rather leave you like that," Sebastian said with a smile.

"See, even Sebastian doesn't mind, now come on!" and Ciel was dragged off by the hyper blond to God knows where.

Sebastian followed the two; to make sure that the hyperactive blond didn't do anything… inappropriate to his master.

Alois eventually stopped when he ran into where Hannah, her three identical helpers and Claude where sitting,

"Now everyone is here!" Alois said with a smile, which made Hannah smile as well.

"I'm glad to see that you are happy," she said, and Alois nodded.

"Ciel, is that you?" everyone's attention was gained by Madam Red as she walked in.

"Aunty… but I thought…" Ciel muttered, he thought he would be going to hell.

"When a demon dies, it's a bit different then to when a human with the contract mark dies, of course it helps that I also died too, instead of being sent to hell we are treated as normal humans and sent here…" Sebastian explained, just seconds before Madam Red had ran over and hugged Ciel.

"Why did you die so young! I know that the Phantomhives have a dangerous job; but to die this young! It is not right!" she said; nearly chocking Ciel.

"Aunty… let go…" Ciel muttered trying to push the red-haired woman off.

Angelina eventually let got of Ciel before she started to drag him away from the group.

"Come on, you're parents will want to see you!" she said, happily as Ciel tried to regain his balance.

"My parents…" Ciel muttered, as he regained his balance, "My parents are here?"

"Of course they are silly!" Madam red said, "What did you expect to never see them again?"

"Uhhh… well…" Ciel said looking away.

"You are so silly, now come on!" the red-haired woman said, before dragging the boy to where his parents where.

Rachel looked up from talking to her husband when she heard the footsteps and loud voice of her sister nearing, "Sister?" she asked before she noticed Ciel following, "Ciel!" This of course made her husband look up.

"Ciel?" he said before noticing his son, "What are you doing here… so young?"

"It… it's a long story…" Ciel said, looking away from his parents.

"We have time," Rachel assured her son making his attention back at her.

"Yes… we do…"

**PLEASE REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS… SORRY IF THIS ONE SEEMS SAD… I MEANT IT TO BE BITTERSWEET… ANYWAY! **


	7. Superstitions

**Well… I was watching the episode of Supernatural where Bloody Mary attacks… (well… rewatching ^^) and I got inspired (it IS one of my favorite episodes!) **

**I'll probably do a sequel later where one of them actually meets Blood Mary… IDK… **

**Also in this Sebastian has told the other servants about him being a demon… because if he didn't this wouldn't make sense! ^^**

**Warnings: Possibly messing with superstitions… oh and stealing an idea of Supernatural… but this is really different to what it is in that show… -shrug- **

**Superstition**

"Hey, Sebastian," Maylene said, gaining the attention of the Butler.

"What is it Maylene?" the Demonic butler asked, expecting some question about how to do some chore around the house.

"Do things like Bloody Mary exist?" she asked, "I mean, if we say that demons and angels are real, then… does she exist?"

Both Bard and Finnian's were paying attention to Sebastian now.

"While most of the worlds superstitions, is just that, superstitions there are a few that are true, Bloody Mary being one of them," Sebastian said, as he turned away to continue to clean the house.

"You… mean… she really exists… what is she, like a witch, or just some random person?" Finnian asked, by this point the three servants had forgotten what they were suppose to be doing instead paying attention to Sebastian.

"She is a demon, who likes to be known, she enjoys the attention she gains from being this… enigma… and adores the fact that are so many different stories about her going around, and even though she only really kills to keep the story going, she's managed to have every one terrified," he explained before turning around as Ciel walked into the room.

"I'm sorry young master I was suppose to bring you a snack," he said bowing.

"It's ok, I was just wondering why there wasn't the sound of something breaking," Ciel muttered, walking over to his butler.

"We were just talking about Bloody Mary," Sebastian explained, going over and hugging his young master, "You know the story…"

"If you say 'Bloody Mary' three times into a mirror she will come out and tear your eyes out, yes, yes, I know about that silly superstition," Ciel said, brushing Sebastian off him, "I don't see why it's so important."

"I was just explaining to the servants that she isn't just some superstition, but a demon, and you should be careful, you are exactly the kind of person she will go for, someone in which everyone will pay attention too if you die…" Sebastian explained and Ciel just rolled his eyes before walking over.

"Whatever, just bring my afternoon tea to my study!" he said.

"Of course, young master."

**Like always please Review… Other then that… nothing else to say! **


	8. Brother

**Hehe, I was thinking about one of my own OC's (just from a random thing that doesn't matter) and about how over protective she was with her brothers… then I had a flash of her snarling the 'I can only get a sibling every 100 years or so, they nearly kill my mother like that, any more and he'd be dead,' which has NOTHING to do with her… so I though what would create a child that would nearly kill it's mother giving birth… and then I thought… A DEMON! So… this was written…**

**Yeah she's Ciel and Sebastian's oldest child… that's why she prefers more Victorian era type things (like the fan… and the fact she's wearing a more… large dress) even though this is set in the modern day and age… So this is set in 2010… and saying the first child was born… sometime around 1900… then this is her only brother. **

**Also I may use her again… I like her now… **

**Warnings: Mentioned M-preg (in the past) and… violence. **

**Brother**

A teenage boy stood over what looked like the body of another teenage boy, but hadn't really, it had been a demon, which had been trying to take his soul.

"Good riddance!" the alive boy said, standing up.

He turned around quickly when he heard a voice however, "THAT WAS MY BROTHER, BASTARD!" The next thing he knew he was pushed against the ground and what looked like a hand-help fan pressed against his neck. A girl, who didn't look much older then the boy snarled at him, she had long dark blue hair that had light ashen accents through it. "Give me one reason not to kill you, you bastard, one reason!" From the boys view he could see that she was wearing a dress that… didn't quiet fit a teenage girl in a dark alleyway… it looked like it was 3 times her thickness from her waist and the shirt made it look hard to breathe (even though apparently she was doing it fine!). Her eyes glowed red and held such hatred in them even just they would scare any normal person.

"Because he got what he deserved!" the boy spat back.

"No he didn't, you just killed him, how does anyone deserve to die!" she snapped, the fan, which the boy could now feel had a sharp thin metal on the tip pushed closer to his through.

"Because he's a demon, and all demons deserve to die!" the boy tried to snap, but his voice only came out as a whisper as he was scared of what the blade on the fan could do.

"He is still my brother!" The girl said as she stepped off the boy standing up at her full height, the boy whimpered as he tired to crawl away. The girl walked over and slammed his body against the ground with her foot.

"And where do you think you're going?" she snarled, before leaning down and rolling the boy over.

"Please miss, my parents are probably worried sick about me, and I have siblings of my own, you know how my older sister would feel if I were to go missing," he pleading but the girl just glared.

"You know what I find pathetic about humans, how much they think their lives suck, and how patient they think they are," she said, her hands resting on her hips, "Do you know how long I waited until my brother could be born?" she asked and the man just shook his head. "A hundred years, I can only get one sibling every hundred years or so, you wanna' know why? Because they nearly kill my mother when they are born, and if they was to be one anytime sooner then that he'd be dead."

"Just please… let me go…" the boy pathetically whined.

"Pathetic," the girl spat before leaning down and placing the fan at the boys neck, "Good-bye," she said, opening the fan, slitting his neck open, killing him. She stood back up before glaring at the body, "Not even worth eating your soul," and with that she turned and walked down the alleyway, knowing she'd have to tell her parents about what fate her brother had met.

**Hope you all enjoyed that… even though none of the actual characters where there… SORRY… but I still hope you enjoy it! **

**Please review... helps keep the muse going!~ **

**~Rahsax. **


	9. Demons Spawn

**Ok… this is like a prequel to the previous chapter… this being when the girl was first born… let's just ignore that it's not in the correct order ok! **

**I could see Ciel doing this when the child is first born but after a bit he would get use to the idea and eventually grow to love it… **

**Warnings: mentioned mpreg, proof I can't write with even the slightest storyline, and Ciel being a bad mother. **

**Demon's Spawn**

Ciel lay in the bed; glaring down at the small bundle of clothe in his arm as the child within it cried softly.

"You are nothing more then a demon's spawn," he said, glaring down at the small face. The child had a soft face like his own with dark blue hair that has ashen streaks through it, her eyes looked exactly as Ciel's did.

"Don't talk about your daughter like that," Sebastian said making Ciel look up from glaring at the child instead he glared at the butler.

"I'm disgusted to think that this… thing was ever in me!" Ciel said, as Sebastian took the small child out of the young earl's arms.

"She is not a thing but a living being," Sebastian said, rocking the small child in his arms, making her fall back asleep.

"She is demon's spawn, if you weren't a demon she would never have been born," Ciel said simply going to move out of the bed before giving up and lying back down, he was still in pain from the birth.

"You should rest young master, you're body still needs to heal," Sebastian said, leaning over and kissing Ciel lightly.

"Whatever, just take the child out of my site, I don't want to even look at her until I'm ready," Ciel said and Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, my Lord," he replied before leaving the room, the small baby in his arms.

Ciel laid back down on the bed, he knew it was unfair to be so cruel to the child as it wasn't her fault he had been pregnant, it was her father's, but he just couldn't ignore the fact that he had carried her in him for 9 months, he was ashamed that he had been impregnated with a demons child and it was easier to take it out on her then himself or Sebastian. The young earl shut his eyes; he would deal with it once he got some rest.

**Well that's the end of another one! Please review it keeps the muse going! And if you have any idea's they will be much appreciated! **

**~Rahsax. **


	10. Desires

**Don't ask where I got the inspiration for this one for… it is rather embarrassing for me… and before any of you even think it; it. Was. Not. Twilight. But a one-shot from a pairings I'm not proud of (yes there is such a thing) **

**Yeah; Ciel being a demon will probably be a common theme in a lot of these drabbles… it's just REALLY fun to write! **

**My reply to hitmoni-chanchan because she didn't have a reply link: Yeah, that is kind of the style of her… but a bit more formal like a times… but most of the time that kind of outfit… (and don't worry, I know the style… I LOVE IT! And have a few outfits from it! ^^) **

**Warnings: Blood-drinking, the end is a bit mushy… bleh! Also spoilers for the end of Kuro 2… which is just the fact that Ciel is now a demon… **

**Desires**

Ciel sat in Sebastian's lap; an arm around his waist, holding him close to the other, the other in front of his face, feeding the newly formed demon the older one's blood. As Ciel had only just been turned into a demon a week ago he still hadn't learnt how to find and eat souls (Or rather Sebastian was being overprotective and not letting Ciel go and hunt himself); so while his powers were still forming Sebastian would go out and find souls to eat (Not that he enjoyed that very much seeing none of the souls he had eaten in the week tasted ANYTHING like what he knew Ciel's would have, but he wasn't going to complain), before returning home and letting Ciel take some of the souls himself, and of course drinking his blood just happened to be the easiest way.

Sebastian had to smirk as Ciel whimpered and moaned from the taste of the blood, pulling the small demon closer to him with the arm wrapped around the child's waist.

Ciel gasped; breaking contact with the wound, before liking it clean, before letting the wound heal by itself. He rested his head on the older demon's shoulder just breathing in the scent that is Sebastian.

"Did you enjoy that young master?" Sebastian asked, and Ciel just hummed in agreement, deep in thought.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, young master."

"Did my blood taste that sweet when I was human?" Ciel asked, his head moving from his butler's shoulder to look the other in the eye.

"No."

"No?"

"No, you're blood didn't taste the same, it tasted… so much sweeter," Sebastian said, moving one of Ciel's hands up to his mouth before breaking the skin with his teeth and licking it clean.

"Then, why do you keep drinking it every chance you get?"

"Because, it still has some of that sweetness left, and I want to savor that before it all goes away," Sebastian said, nuzzling the hand in front of his face.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?"

"I love you," Ciel said, resting his head on the older demon's shoulder.

"I know, young master, I love you as well."

**Like always please review! **


	11. Jelousy

**Ok; this chapter is for my friend tazatiger1995 because she reviewed me asking for a drabble where Grell Tackle-glomped Sebastian… and this is what came of it… yes it's still Sebastian/Ciel… but of course one-sided Grell/Sebastian. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! **

**I hope I got Grell in character… he is a bit hard… **

**Jealousy **

Ciel sighed, he knew that call of 'Sebby-chan' anywhere, the annoying reaper that was completely smitten with HIS demon butler.

He opened his eyes to find the red-haired reaper hugging Sebastian, who seemed to be trying to push him away. Ciel shut his eyes again, no he wasn't jealous of the fact that his demonic butler had someone else on him, not at all, no he hated the way the demon would act like he loved him when Ciel knew it was only his soul's taste the demon was in love with.

"Oh my Sebby!" Grell yelled and Ciel's jaw tightening, but he wouldn't show his annoyance with what was happening; he wouldn't admit that he actually cared what his butler did. Anyway, it wasn't as if Sebastian would ever love Grell like he did Ciel, it wasn't like Grell knew all the things about Sebastian he did; not at all.

When he opened his eyes against he noticed the fact that Grell was no longer there; possibly thrown somewhere by Sebastian who couldn't take the other's clinginess anymore.

"Are you alright young master?" Sebastian asked as he walked over to the boy.

"Fine," Ciel snapped, his jaw still tight.

"You know it's ok to be jealous, seeing as how close we are," the demonic butler said as he walked over to the young earl.

"Shut up, I was not jealous," Ciel snapped in response, "Anyway, get me back home right away Sebastian, I have to report to the Queen on the latest case."

"Of course, young master."

**I hope you all enjoyed it… it was a bit hard to write… **

**Anyway; please review and if you have any requests tell me and I'll try my best to write them ^^ **

**~Rahsax. **


	12. Hotel Comfort

**May I just point out that I was at a hotel when I wrote this… it was very comfortable and I loved it! –almost wishes she was still there- **

**Also I plan on rewatching the series sometime soonish (as I am on school holidays)… and knowing me that will mean that I will probably get more creativity for another few drabbles… hopefully… **

**Warnings: The same as nearly every other chapter in this bloody series…like…thing… **

**Disclaimer: Well, as I have said many a time before I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, no matter how much I want to or how many changes I would do to it I still DO NOT OWN IT! **

**Hotel Comfort **

Ciel hated hotels, really he did, although that probably had something to do with the fact that the last time he stayed at one Sebastian had left him to fend for himself.

Laying in the darkness of the bed he kept glancing over to where he knew his butler was standing just to make sure those red eyes were still watching him, looking over him.

Shutting his eyes again he tried to will sleep to follow, he was a demon now so sleep was a luxury, a luxury that Sebastian seemed to be determined to make sure he had.

"Sebastian…" the ex-noble said.

"Yes?" the older demon replied, walking over closer to the bed.

"Why don't you sleep?" Ciel asked, shifted in the bed to face his once butler.

"Because there is only one bed in the hotel and you should sleep more then I should," Sebastian replied, acting like he was still just a butler to the younger demon.

"Then… sleep with me…" Ciel replied, his voice sounding unsure.

"Are you sure young master?"

"Yes." The blue-haired master said, more determined in his voice.

Sebastian didn't reply, instead he slipped into the bed next to his master before holding the young demon close.

"Sebastian?" Ciel said, looking up at the other.

"Yes, young master?"

"…Doesn't matter…" and eventually they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Ok, this is kind of crappy, but I got the idea because I am staying at a hotel… so yeah… I'm not that happy with it but I had to get the idea off my mind! **

**Anyway, please review and if possible give me idea / requests! I'd love both, it would really help keep the muse going! (because at the moment she's kind of struggling it's only when I'm somewhere that gives me an idea that I can write a new one… and I use to be able to write like 3 a day!) **

**~Rahsax **


	13. Knowledge

**I read the latest chapters of Kuroshitsuji, and Elizabeth's character has been completely redeemed in my eyes and I love her now… so because I love her I will make her accepting (I never didn't make her accepting, just… she never got a chance to show it because she was always just too busy being shocked) **

**Also, I think they may be a few years older in this fic, Elizabeth is just that bit more mature… so we'll just ignore if the series finishes a lot earlier in their lives… because why the hell not? (and yes they aren't married yet, Ciel's been putting it off for obvious reasons) **

**Knowledge **

Elizabeth could almost laugh at her fiancé attempts to keep his affair with his butler a secret, after about the 5th time walking in on the two in a compromising situation she had figured it out, and by now she had lost count at the number of times she had walked in on them, lost count of the number of excuses Ciel had to make up on the spot because Sebastian was all _too_ happy to not say anything, to watch his young master _squirm_.

It wasn't like she could even blame Ciel for it, she knew from personal experience just how charming the butler could be (but then again just about EVERYONE knew from personal experience just how charming Sebastian could be), and she didn't spend nearly every minute of every day with the man; she had to give Ciel credit for even fighting his butlers advances a bit!

She couldn't say she wasn't jealous, because she was, but she did know that Ciel loved her as well, that he was happy to marry her, the only problem wasn't she wasn't quiet sure if he loved her as a sibling or as a lover, but she still had a while to sort that out before they were married, and either way she wouldn't care, she would still be able to marry him, even if he did only love her as a sibling.

Sebastian knew she knew, she had decided he just _had_ too, the amounts of times he would say something to Ciel within her ear-shot that would make the young earl blush was too common for him not to know. Then again, she always wondered if he had planned for her to know, he had set it up for her to walk in on them the first few times to make sure she knew that, as much as the earl loved her at the time he was his butlers and she better not do anything to separate them. By now it just seemed that he didn't care, didn't care if she walked in on them, didn't care that she knew, as if he didn't think of her as a threat at all.

Mey-Rin, the maid of the house had been the first person she went to when she figured it out, she couldn't think of whom else to go to. Anyone else would judge Ciel for it, anyone else would try and stop their wedding because of it, or they were guys and she didn't feel comfortable about talking to them about it. Mey-Rin had known as well of course, the maid had also had the misfortune of walking in on the two men, although apparently she had walked into worse, she never specified how worse, but would always blush a deep red when the subject was raised.

When Elizabeth first questioned the maid about knowing of her Master's affair, the girl had blushed, before complaining that she hadn't wanted Lady Elizabeth to know about it, how she had tried to keep it a secret, how she was a terrible maid if she couldn't even keep her Masters secrets safe. It took a few minutes of Elizabeth desperately trying to quiet her, of Elizabeth telling her she wasn't going to tell anyone for the red-haired maid to calm down. The two had eventually reached a friendship, having no one else to talk to about Ciel's and Sebastian's affair.

Standing in the door of Ciel's study, walking into yet another one of those compromising situations; Ciel laying on the desk, having obviously been pushed against it, face flushed Sebastian standing a meter away, making Elizabeth wonder just how fast that butler could move when he needed too.

Ciel noticed his fiancé standing at the door, and shot up standing next to his butler, fixing his cloths, "Lizzy, I… uh… didn't expect you until this afternoon, that was just… ah…"

Elizabeth had finally decided she had had enough dancing around the subject, she didn't want there to be secrets between the two anymore, if they were keeping such things from each other now, what would it be like once they were married? Holding a hand up she said, "Stop, you don't need to try and hide it anymore, I know."

Ciel's explanations quickly stopped, "You know?"

"Yes," she replied, "I've known for quiet some time, you're not exactly the best at hiding it."

"I'm not…" Ciel muttered, appearing deep in thought, before realization spread across his features, he turned to glare at his butler, "You," he said accusingly.

Sebastian just grinned back, "Young Master never ordered me to no show him affection, and I do always stop when someone else is in the room," he replied calmly, "and anyway," he added, "it doesn't seem Lady Elizabeth really minds that much, just like I told you she wouldn't."

"That's beside the point!" Ciel snapped, "A young lady such as her should not know about… _that_ sort of thing."

"You really need to stop protecting me," Elizabeth said, slamming her foot against the floor to get attention, "You know that I can look after myself!"

"I'm sorry, I know," Ciel replied, "it's just… I'm going to be your husband soon, I'm suppose to protect you, not the other way around," he had walked over and gently brushed the hair out of her face.

Elizabeth giggled lightly, "What about our lives can be considered normal?"

Ciel smiled lightly, before muttering a, "true," nearly too quiet for her to hear. He rested his forehead against hers, sighing, "promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"Thank-you," he said, kissing her lightly, before turning around and quickly returning to his desk, "Anyway, why were you visiting me again?"

**And that's the end of another drabble… just a random thing that came to me while I was doing other stuff… sorry about the lateness of these, I ran out of ideas… and I only get a new one every now and then! **

**Anyway, hoped you enjoy this and please review and tell me what you thought! I always love reading feedback! **

**~Rahsax. **


	14. Dance

**I got inspired to write this while I was re-reading my old drabbles I had posted ^^ (I'm self-inspiring!) **

**Disclaimer: I'd just like to remind you all that I in fact do NOT own Kuroshitsuji… incase… you know… you didn't already know that! **

**Dance**

"May I have this dance my lady?" by this point Ciel was glaring daggers at the hand Sebastian had offered him, the demon butler seemed to be getting _way_ too much pleasure from his master being stuck in the dress Ciel had decided long ago had to have been made my some kind of demon, and had spent most of the time he was in it grateful for the fact he had not been born a girl, so he didn't have to wear something like that all the time.

"Do I get a choice?" he snapped back at his butler.

"Why of course you do, you are my Mistress and I am but your humble servant," Sebastian replied, grin on his face, straightening up from he knelt position, moving closer to his Master before whispering seductively into the boys ear, "but you will get your reward for indulging me." 

"Fine," Ciel replied, a light blush covering his facial features, "But I'm only doing this to keep up appearances, I want to get this mission over so I can return home and change back into normal cloths."

"Of course young Master," Sebastian whispered in replied before stepping away and offering his hand back to Ciel, which Ciel took this time.

Sebastian quickly pulled Ciel close, a hand moving around the young earl's waist, and the other holding the petite boy's hand. He started a slow dance with the boy, making Ciel's face darken with a blush. The young earl just looked around the room trying to find the person he had been sent to investigate, the sooner he was able to do that, the sooner he would be able to return home, and the sooner he was able to do _that_ the sooner he was able to get back into comfortable cloths.

**Hope you enjoyed! And please, if you have the time, and can be bothered, Review, it really makes my day! **

**~Rahsax. **


	15. Summoning Mary

**Everyone (including myself) wanted a continuation of the 'Bloody Mary' drabble, earlier on… I hope I did it justice! (Yes, I am seriously worrying about doing my own bloody drabble justice!) **

**Oh, and this is the third one I've written in 1 night, I'm on a roll! **

**Reply to Review by makenshiCrona: Sorry about the late reply, I kind of lost your review for a bit in my emails (I planned to reply to it next chapter)… but I'm replying now! I'm glad you enjoy reading my drabbles, and I will try and continue doing it as much as I can! **

**And return of naïve-Lizzy! (I still like her more then I use to though!) … at least for the start! **

**Summoning Mary**

There are some moments in time where Ciel had to curse his bad luck. The fact that if something could go wrong with his life, it most probably would, if there was some supernatural creature it would be just his luck that even though the odds were against him the thing would attack him. This was one of those moments.

Elizabeth had come to visit, and after heaving about the 'Bloody Mary' legend from some of her friends had decided to try it out, at Ciel's house because apparently she knew that between him and his butler she would be perfectly safe, even if an evil-witch attacked her.

She had been right, of course, that she was safer with the two, especially when medaling with something that was really a pissed off demon.

After saying 'Bloody Mary' three times in front of the mirror in a bathroom of the house, she screamed when a dark-messy-haired, fair-skinned, red-lipped women's image appeared in the mirror. It was only a matter of seconds before Ciel was by her side, asking her what was wrong.

She replied by pointing to the mirror, where the women was pulling herself out. Ciel was the next to scream, except his scream had the form of his butler's name.

Sebastian was by his Masters side in an instant as both Ciel and Elizabeth were quickly backing out of the room, "Hello Mary," he said calmly.

"So I take it your name is Sebastian now?" 'Mary' said, and Sebastian nodded, "Well, I'm sorry to say 'Sebastian' but I'm going to have to take that meal of yours away from you."

"Sebastian…" Ciel muttered, silently pleading his butler to get rid of the other demon that was threatening both him and Elizabeth.

"Ciel, take Lady Elizabeth away from here," Sebastian said calmly, "I'll remove this intruder."

Ciel nodded, before taking both himself and Elizabeth out of the room, taking her to the guest room before sitting her on the bed.

"Ciel," she said, and he looked down at her, he saw fear in her eyes, "I don't want you to lie to me, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other if we're going to get married, so please, tell me what that all was about?"

Ciel thought for a few seconds before agreeing, explaining to her all he knew about demons, and everything else he'd dealt with after the day he'd made the deal with Sebastian (of course he avoided some parts that he didn't want _anyone_ to know about).

"So, if it comes down to a fight between us over who gets to have you I'm going to lose?" she joked after a few minutes of thought and Ciel couldn't help but smile down at her.

A few minutes later Sebastian returned to his master's side, fixing his coat, "I'm sorry young master, it appears that someone has made a mess of the main bathroom, we will have to get it redecorated," he said calmly, and Ciel nodded in agreement, what else did he expect to happen with two demons fighting, he just hoped 'Mary' wouldn't be returning anytime soon.

**Well, this was fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Please review, tell me what you think, how I could improve, etc. **

**~Rahsax. **


	16. Cats

**Oh, by the way people I LOVE cats (in fact I had two of mine in bed with me as I wrote this!), so this was… interesting to write! **

**Reply to 'tahira': of COURSE you want the conversation… once I finally write a sequel to one of my best drabbles (and something I thought I couldn't top), you want ANOTHER one! ****–sigh- -adds 'side-story to Bloody Mary drabbles to her 'list of things to write'- … again… **

**Cats**

Cats. Ciel had decided long ago that they were the source of all things evil in this world. He _despised_ cats, and it was just his luck that Sebastian _loved_ the annoying fur balls.

It started as a normal mission, or as normal as any mission involving him cross-dressing could be (which as much as he hated to admit it, was pretty common).

As he walked through town a stray cat had decided that she liked him, and wanted to show how much she like him, by slipping under his skirt and rubbing up against his legs purring. Then, when he tried to walk away, she followed him, moving between his legs to rub up against him more. To make matters worse as he went along more cats seemed to join the first, following him around and rubbing up against his legs. He just knew that his asthma was going to act up soon.

Part of him was regretting sending Sebastian away to complete a separate part of the mission, knowing that the man would be able to remove the cats from him, another part was glad, knowing how much Sebastian would swoon over the _things!_

He eventually reached his destination, where Sebastian was standing outside a warehouse, waiting for him. The demon butler saw all the cats and smiled, going over to pick one of them up.

"Sebastian," Ciel said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, young master?"

"Please remove these cats from my presence."

"But…" 

"Sebastian, I order you to get rid of these cats!"

"… yes young Master."

**This is the 4****th**** I wrote in one night… however the reason they are posted so far apart is because I didn't want to spam you with them all… and also I don't know how long before my next lot of creativity strikes so it's better to space these out and have a slightly shorter gap between the last one of these and the next from my next creative thing… then you dump them all on one day and then not add more for months! **

**Anyway, please review to tell me what you think!**

**~Rahsax. **


	17. Godmother's Love

**I think it's about time for another drabble dealing with m-preg! Don't you all!? **

**Ok, I've written 5 fanfictions tonight… it's nearly 1am in the morning and I have a test tomorrow afternoon… I think I should go sleep now! ^^ **

**In reply to the review from WantsaSebastian: I'm glad you like it! I'll try and post more soon (obviously this is more but more after this), and I'll see if I can write more of that pairing!~ **

**And yet another Lizzy-centric drabble! I'm really starting to enjoy writing her aren't I? **

**Godmother's love**

When Elizabeth found out that Ciel was pregnant she became speech-less for about an hour. After which she decided that Ciel's child was going to be adorable, especially if Sebastian was the father. She didn't even seem to care that he was a _male,_ and generally men don't get pregnant with other men's children; then again, after she found out demons existed she had been very quick to accept other strange things.

She spent the whole pregnancy gushing and gooing, and spending more and more time in Ciel's house, until she was just about living here (much to her parents displeasure). Ciel enjoyed her company, having completely cut himself off from the outside world out of fear of someone finding out his condition (the Queen apparently understood completely and let him take the time off) it was nice to have his bubbly fiancé around, and she made him feel less stressed about the pregnancy.

When Ciel's due-date became near she understood when he asked her to return home, she could see he was embarrassed about it and didn't want her there for the birth, but he didn't want to talk about it, so she didn't press the subject and happily returned home until after the child was born.

The day after Ciel's daughter was born Elizabeth had returned to his house to see the cute bundle of joy. She was a bit heart-broken to hear how Ciel had reacted to his child; she didn't understand how anyone could think so little of something so cute! But she guessed it was more to deal with exhaustion from the birth, and the chloroform still having an effect on his brain then him actually completely hating the child. She decided that until he came around and was willing to hold his baby girl without a disgusted look on his face she would take care of the baby.

After just over a month of Elizabeth looking after the half-demon child, Ciel decided that he wasn't going to try and kill his child and wasn't completely disgusted with the baby girl's existence. Elizabeth brought the girl to his room, where he carefully took it from her arms. She watched as he gazed lovingly down at the child before looking back up at her, "Thank-you Lizzy," he said and she smiled.

"It was really no big deal, it was fun to look after her, I got to dress her up in cute cloths and she didn't even complain! I can't wait to have a child of my own! You are making me her godmother though!" the girl babbled excitedly, and Ciel just half-listened, before looking back down at the beautiful baby girl in his arms.

**From the sources I've seen (read: a bit of Internet research (I need it for Hetalia fanfiction… shut up! Don't judge me!)), the Victorian era was the first that they introduced pain-reducing medication to childbirth… and it was chloroform (Queen Victoria was one of the first to use it and made it popular)… also I do have a weak spot for writing Queen Victoria as a kind woman… from the few things I've read about her I like her… and because I like her I write her kindly in fanfiction! **

**As always please review to tell me what you think! **

**Until next time. **

**~Rahsax. **


End file.
